


George and Leo

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-29
Updated: 2008-03-29
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "I think perhaps a Queen holding court.  Indulging the awed masses with just a little of your time."





	George and Leo

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: If I could find a man like the Leo of my imagination, I would be a very happy girl indeed.  


* * *

“CJ, I am so, so sorry about this. I know tonight was supposed to be our night.”

“Yeah, it was. Emily is sick though, and being mom comes first. Is she going to be alright?”

“It’s a stomach bug.” Kate replied. “We kept her home from school today but she should be fine after a weekend of rest.”

“Well good. Give her a kiss from her godmother.”

“I will. I was looking forward to tonight. I've been in town for how many months and this would only be the second time we were getting together. Now we can’t even do that.”

“I know, Kate. The beauty of you living here is that we will see each other again. How about lunch this week?”

“That sounds good; Monday and Wednesday are good for me.” Kate said.

“I will make time. I’ll call you on Sunday and we will arrange everything.”

“Alright. I better go; Em wants to watch a movie and Abbey is at a sleepover tonight.”

“Yeah. I’ll talk to you in a couple of days.”

CJ hung up the phone and sighed. Her best friend in the whole wide world, Kate Ritter, now lived in DC. Well actually she lived in Chevy Chase but she was a hop, skip, and jump from CJ. It hadn't been this way since the Ritters lived up the street and around the corner from the Creggs in 1970s Dayton. Kate’s husband Jude accepted a job in the Journalism Department of George Washington University.

He taught at the University of Dayton for a decade; was ready for a change. Kate loved her job at the University of Dayton Medical Center but made the sacrifice for her family. All those years ago, Jude gave up more prestigious University offers to move home with Kate. It was important to her to be close to her beloved stepfather while he battled cancer.

They moved in January; Children’s National Medical Center scooped up Kate before the summer. She was consistently named one of the best general pediatric practitioners in the country…they were delighted to have her. CJ was so happy to have her oldest and dearest friend back in her life. Deep down they were still the sweet girls from Ohio with wild streaks and big dreams. Except now, they were living those dreams and doing their best to quiet the beasts that enjoyed dancing on tables and doing shots of Wild Turkey. Damn, they used to have great times. There would be more to come.

Her cell phone buzzed on the end table. CJ grabbed it, sliding it open.

“Hello.”

“Hi there.”

“Hi Leo.” CJ felt herself smiling like an eager schoolgirl. 

 

_It had been a little over a week since the Slovakian State Dinner. The event was a rousing success. Claudia Jean impressed everyone in her path. Leo finally got a chance to watch her shine; something he could never do when he was White House Chief of Staff. Now he knew why no less than ten people always surrounded her at those shindigs. CJ was intelligent and engaging. She knew how to yield the floor as well as when to step under the spotlight. Every man in the room fought for her attention, hell so did every woman. Leo just stood in her shadow completely enamored._

_She was not an escort that night; she was a companion. The Vice-President practically blushed when she straightened his tie. Whenever they were close, their arms linked or they held hands. The few dances they shared were flawless. She kept all cigarettes and alcoholic beverages away from him, though CJ did not truly believe Leo yearned to indulge in the latter._

_It was a perfect night that Leo did not want to end. He allowed himself, for just a few moments, to fantasize that she was his Second Lady. He shook the thoughts off as they walked together to the front door at the end of the evening._

_“That was fun. I have to admit that sort of thing can be addicting.”_

_“Really?” Leo raised an eyebrow._

_“Mmm hmm. I think I may have been a hostess in a past life.”_

_“I think perhaps a Queen holding court. Indulging the awed masses with just a little of your time.”_

_CJ smiled as the Vice-President tentatively slipped his arms around her waist. Hers went around his neck. She tried to keep some distance…this was hard to explain as just a friendly stance._

_“You're tall tonight.” He said._

_“That, my friend, is entirely your fault. Only heels can compliment this exquisite dress. This may sound insane but you seem taller tonight too.”_

_“I am wearing lifts in my shoes.” Leo pulled her closer to whisper in her ear._

_“Shut up. No, you are not.”_

_“I do sometimes. Nothing special, just an inch and a half. I don’t always enjoy being the shortest man in the room. I know it’s completely vain, but I feel that way sometimes. It only makes me 5’8”.”_

_“Yeah Leopold, you're right. An inch and a half is definitely not that special.”_

_Leo laughed; he could not help it._

_“Claudia Jean…”_

_“I think its time to say goodnight.” She said._

_“I am trying to do that.”_

_“Am I…?”_

_Leo’s tender kiss stopped her words in their tracks. CJ pulled away quickly, stumbling on the hem of her dress._

_“I'm sorry.” Leo mumbled. “I just…”_

_“It’s alright.” She held up her hand to stop him. “It was an amazing evening and we will end it on that note.”_

_She gave his hand a firm squeeze and tried to walk out of the front door. Leo held on a little longer than he needed to, but then let go. In the back of the limo, it was a limo tonight, CJ lit a cigarette. Her heart was pounding and her head swimming. It did not take much time for her to realize she should have enjoyed that kiss much more than she did._

 

“What are you doing tonight?” Leo asked.

“I was actually thinking about calling you. Are you in the city?”

“Yeah.”

“What are you doing right now?”

“I'm reading. There are long stretches of complete boredom, followed by quick bursts of activity in my current occupation. I am on a stretch until Labor Day.”

“That’s in two weeks.” She said.

“You are correct.”

“So, tell me what you're reading.”

“A biography on the rise and fall of Gregor Strasser.” He replied.

“Someone wrote that? Talk about obscure historical references.”

“Obscure historical references are a hobby of mine. You knew who he was.”

“Well, I am incredibly intelligent.”

“Yes you are.” Leo laughed.

“Why don’t you put Gregor to the side this evening and go for a little adventure?”

“You have my attention.”

“George Cukor, pizza, beer, and me.”

“Beer?” Mmm, I’ll pass.”

“Leo!”

“I'm kidding.”

“I also have Diet Coke and some peach iced tea. You're not allowed to drink my beer anyway.” CJ said.

“That sounds good to me. I can be there in about a half hour.”

CJ thought the pizza would be there by then.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” Leo asked.

“Kate had to cancel at the last minute. While you are certainly more than a second choice, I was moments from languishing in another Friday night alone.”

“You should never be alone, CJ.” Leo replied.

“I won't be now.”

He knew her well enough to know that she was smiling. He liked knowing he could make her do that.

“The Secret Service will have to trample through your condo.”

“I remember the procedure quite well. The faster you hang up the phone, the faster you will be here with me.”

“You're right. I will see you in a bit.”

“Bye.”

***

“May I take a look around, ma'am?”

Two large Secret Service agents shielded the Vice-President of the United States from her view. She stepped aside and when they walked in, CJ smiled at Leo. It was a sweet, knowing smile, as if they shared some secret. He could not help but return it. Looking simply adorable in a pair of blue jeans, a long sleeved University of Michigan shirt, and sneakers, CJ did not think she had ever seen him so casual. The Secret Service took their precious time, finally stepping back into the hallway and giving the all clear.

“The pizza beat you by a few minutes.” CJ said, closing the door and accepting his kiss on the cheek.

“Good, I'm starving.”

She headed into her kitchen, still holding his hand. Leo followed because he didn’t want to let go first.

“Its just cheese, I was not in the mood for a bunch of fuss tonight.” 

She needed both hands to get plates so they came apart. Leo watched with a pleasant grin as reaching into the upper cabinets made her tee shirt ride up. He knew exactly what he was doing when he bought that nearly backless cherry blossom dress. What a dirty old man he was. Well...he was willing to live with that. One would have to be dead not to fantasize about CJ Cregg. It was easy with her dressed in loose fitting grey lounge pants and a baby doll tee shirt. it would have been easy if she wore a potato sack.

“I was thinking of a good laugh tonight. How about It Should Happen to You and The Philadelphia Story?”

“No Gaslight.” Leo took a plate. “You cannot indulge in a Cukor night without Gaslight.”

“Got a thing for Ingrid Bergman, Mr. Vice-President?” CJ asked, nudging him with her shoulder.

“Though a great actress, she is not my type.”

“You got types Leopold?” CJ went to the refrigerator to grab drinks. She took a Coors Light for herself and a soda for him.

“You honestly don’t know?”

“No.” she shook her head. “Let me in on the secret.”

“It’s redheads. I have had a weakness for redheads since I first saw Rita Hayworth toss her head back in Gilda when I was 12 years old.”

“I guess I never thought about it.”

“Well, there was Jenny, then Jordan, and then…”

“We should get to the movies.” CJ cut him off. “Which one first?”

Leo followed her into the well-designed living room. She did have amazing tastes.

“Gaslight. A little spook and then some laughs.”

CJ smiled as they settled on the couch.

***

She was not exactly sure how she made it into his arms or when she dozed off. As her eyes came into focus, CJ saw the blue screen of the television. Shivering a bit, Leo’s arms moved tighter around her.

“How long have I been asleep?” she whispered.

“A while. Long week, kiddo?”

“Yeah. You didn’t put in the other movie?”

“I didn’t move; I didn’t want to wake you.” Leo replied. “The quiet was nice.”

“Leo, about last week…”

“What?”

“The dinner.”

“It was wonderful. I think the Slovakian President enjoyed your company more than he did mine. Never has a State Dinner been so interesting. Everyone enjoyed themselves, including me.”

“I meant the kiss.”

“Oh. Yeah, I uh…I should apologize about that. I wasn’t thinking and…”

“Don’t do that.”

CJ moved out of his arms and looked at him. He looked tired but not fatigued. When he was White House Chief of Staff, Leo looked fatigued.

“Do not apologize for something that needs no apology.” She said.

“I am at a bit of a loss for words then. Claudia Jean…”

She shook her head, leaning into his arms and placing her lips over his. The move was awkward at first; two teenagers who wanted to but didn’t quite know how. In a matter of moments, they remembered how it worked. Starting slow, just lips touching lips. Building, mouths opening. CJ moaned as Leo sucked on her bottom lip. Sliding home, her tongue stroking the roof of his mouth.

A lightning bolt shot through the Vice-President. He grabbed CJ closer, not aggressive but firm, intensifying the kiss. Her hands moved up the nape of his neck and through his hair. The need to breathe overpowered him; Leo pulled away first. His eyes remained closed…he almost feared opening them and finding she was not really there.

“I have wanted to do that since the first night.” CJ said. Blue eyes met hazel and they both smiled.

“Which first night?” he asked.

“There is more than one?”

“There was the first night we met. There was the night of the Illinois Primary, the Indonesian State Dinner, the town hall meeting in Rosslyn, or when I had to tell you Jed had MS. The night before Christmas Eve when you stayed late, the night you tried to stand up that egg, the night you visited John Hoynes, or the night I woke in the hospital and you were at my bedside. Every one of them, probably more, could have been the night.”

“I was scared to death that we were going to lose you. I didn’t even know how to express what I was feeling; not to anyone. I mean, we were all scared but we couldn’t find the words.”

“I thought for a while I was going to die too. I've been there before, death’s door.”

CJ’s hand found his heart. It pumped strong in his chest and that comforted her. His presence comforted her.

“I hope to be around for a long time, CJ. It is time better spent with the people I care most about.”

“Your schedule is pretty tight these days. I don’t know what you were thinking; thinking being Vice-President was a good idea. I should have slapped you silly.”

Leo smirked, running his hands up her bare arms. CJ shivered.

“Almost dying taught me that one finds time for the little things. Yes, I am currently Vice-President of the United States. I am also a father, a grandfather, and a friend. You were right, the night we went to Firefly. I kinda ruined something that was happening between us. If there is any chance I can get that back…”

CJ didn't want to talk anymore; she just wanted to be close to him. She wanted to feel his arms around her and the weightlessness of bliss.

“I should really go.” Leo mumbled between the passionate kisses.

“No, you absolutely should not.” she stroked his chest.

“I really…oh Claudia Jean.”

“See, why would you want to leave something that feels so good?”

Leo chuckled, managing to extract himself from an embrace he had no desire to leave. He stood from the couch.

“You're going?”

“Yeah.” He nodded. “I could spend hours explaining my decision but if I stay another moment, talking will be the last thing on the agenda. Walk me to the door?”

He reached out a hand, CJ grabbed it, and he pulled her up. In his arms, she gave him a kiss on the nose. They walked to the door holding hands and CJ felt déjà vu.

“Goodnight.”

“It truly was CJ.”

Leo hugged her, holding on as long as he could. Leaving her was the hardest thing he’d done in quite a while. It felt as if the emptiness in the hollow of his stomach would never be filled.

“I owe you The Philadelphia Story.” CJ said, laughing.

“I am going to hold you to it. I hear that I am a very powerful man.”

She kissed him again, caressing his face. Leo’s whole face told a story and CJ wanted to hear every word.

“Can I call you?” he asked.

“Stop asking, the answer is always yes.”

“I will be leaving the country in a few weeks and I…I need to see you before then.”

“You're damn right you do.”

“Dinner at the Naval Observatory. There is a room there filled with the beauty of the night sky that I would love to show you. We did not get the chance to do the full tour the last time that you were there.”

“I'm looking forward to it.”

Leo wanted another kiss but held himself back. Instead, he opened the door. There was the Secret Service, waiting like they always were. CJ watched them take him to the elevator. He looked back at her and winked; she held her hand up to wave. Closing the door, CJ could not wipe the smile from her face. Oh dear God, she had a crush on Leo McGarry…there was no point in lying herself about it. It felt good; a delicious feeling she had not experienced in decades.

CJ was cleaning up their dinner dishes when her cell phone rang.

“Hello.”

“I would like to see you tomorrow.”

“That soon?” she asked.

“Barely soon enough.” 

“We could have brunch.”

“Anything you want.” Leo replied.

“Be careful, Mr. Vice-President, I want a lot.”

“Well, I want you. I mean…”

“Don’t say a word. Tell me where we are having brunch and what time.”

“The Jefferson Hotel at 12:30.”

“I will be there. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Claudia Jean.”

***


End file.
